Home for the Holiday's
by Musik- freakk
Summary: Months after the curse broke Regina decided to leave town. Now years later she's back in town, but she's not alone and she's not the same person she once was.
1. Chapter 1

_ONCE does not belong to me._

**Chapter 1: Going Back**

Regina ran around her condo trying to get everything together before they were due at the airport. She had told them over and over when they were supposed to be ready but like always they left everything to the last minute.

She had already packed everything for Mary-Alice and Sammy now all she needed was for Aiden to be ready, he always needed to triple check everything to make sure he wasn't missing anything.

The town car was going to be there any minute to take them to the airport and she needed the bags to be ready to be taken down.

"Aiden, come on we are running late" She called down the small hallway. She moved around into the living room where she found Sammy asleep on one side of the couch and Alice on the other staring intently into a frame.

"Why don't you put that in your backpack" Regina suggested and the little girl nodded before getting off the couch and running to the pile of suit cases by the door. "and put on your jacket"

A couple of minutes later Aiden finally came out of his room and help take the bags down to the car that was waiting for them. They greeted the driver with a couple of hugs like they usually did and they were off to the airport.

"You ready?" Aiden asked from behind from his seat next to Mary-Alice. He knew about Regina's history with this town.

"Am I ready to walk into a town filled with people who hate me? No, I don't think I am." Aiden gave her a sad smile.

"We don't have to do this. We can always just spend the holidays somewhere else" He says quickly, he wasn't going to force Regina to do anything she wasn't ready to do.

"No, this is what you've wanted since you were nine and you deserve it" she said "If you want to go to a town filled with Fairy Tale character's who am I to deny it. Plus you're sisters' are looking forward to it too."

"Why wouldn't they? A town filled with magic, who wouldn't want to go there?" a small 'yeah' is heard and Regina looks down at Sammy smiling. "See, Sammy gets it"

"Aiden, sweetheart, for a seventeen year old you really like Fairy Tales. Aren't you worried the 'ladies'" She said using air quotes "as you call them will find that weird?" She asked teasing him. He had always been like this. Ever since she told him and his mother who she really was, he was always wanting to hear stories about Fairy Tale Land. She thought that with time that would stop, but now ten years later he was still the same seven year old she had ran into at Central Park.

"You let _me _worry about the ladies" he said trying to be smooth.

"Okay, Casanova"

The rest of the plane ride is pretty quiet. The girls have fallen asleep and Aiden has his headphones on listening to music. This leaves Regina to ponder her thoughts.

Was she ready to confront all off this people?

Was she ready to see him again? The boy who told her she was dead to him when the curse broke, the boy who ignored her month after.

Was she ready for all the memories that were likely to resurface once she got there?

Was she ready to feel magic again after so many years without it?

She lets out a sigh and tries to convince herself that she is ready for this. Even if she wasn't ready there was no way she was going to break the promise she had made. No matter what, she was going to make this trip happen.

When the plane landed in Maine they stretched for a bit and got ready for the drive to Storybrooke. Alice sang along to songs on the radio, sometimes in the company of Aiden and Sammy was content with watching the scenery pass by.

They had stopped to eat at a small dinner were the contest of who could fit more fires into their mouth ensued between Aiden and Alice making her and Sammy make disgusted faces every time the contestants tried to talk.

"How does she do that?" Aiden asked after his little sister had beaten him. Regina shook her head after all this time he should know better than to go up against Alice with something that involves food. After a victory hot chocolate Regina ushered everyone back to the car.

Finally at around one in the morning they came across the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign. Twenty minutes later she was parking in front of her old house.

She shook Aiden awake and then Alice. She unhooked Sammy from her seat and started towards the house.

There was an envelope taped to the door that said '_Welcome Back' _in neat hand writing. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the key inside of it. She opened the door and reached for the light switch. When the lights came on she hurried and put the girls to bed and since it was their first night in this house that meant they would be sleeping with her.

After that she and Aiden started to unload the bags from the car. By around three in the morning they were all finally asleep.

That morning found Mr. Gold at Granny's putting in an order. Ruby looked at the man like he had grown a couple of extra heads, it was strange to see him smiling and been so nice.

"Did you get all that, dear?" He asked Ruby.

"Yeah" She said handing the cook the order.

As Mr. Gold waited Emma walked into the small diner to get her usual to start her day. Ruby smiled at the blonde and motioned for her to have a seat at the counter.

"Gold" She greeted the old man sitting a seat away from her.

"Sheriff Swan" He greeted back. "Miss Lucas can you also add a couple of muffins, apple if you have any, to my order, please"

Pretty soon his order was done and Ruby set a two take out bags in front of him along with a cup of coffee. With a curt nod he walked out of the dinner with the bags leaving a confused Emma and Ruby behind.

Regina was sleeping peacefully when the sound of someone knocking reached her ears. She disentangled herself from little limbs and made her way downstairs to the door already knowing who it would be.

"It's too early" she groaned at Mr. Gold.

"Good morning to you too, dearie" Regina scoffs at this and motions for him to walk in. "Where is everyone? I brought breakfast."

"They are still sleeping, which is what I should be doing." Regina took the offered coffee and took a sip. It was then that light footsteps were heard.

"Uncle" was practically screeched before Sammy's little arms wrapped around Gold's legs. Regina took the bags from him so that he could reach for the small girl.

She never could off imagined that Rumplestiltskin would play such a big role in her life, she was glad he did. He was great with the kids' and herself too.

"Sammy why don't you go wake up Alice and Aiden so we can all have breakfast" With a quick nod Sammy was off to get the others. "and put on your socks, the floor's cold"

"She's still talking in one word phrases" He points out as he watches the little girl run away.

"Yes, but now she does it less. She's starting to have actual conversations from time to time." She explains.

"What does the doctor say?" He asks.

"That we shouldn't force her. He says that as she gets older she'll start to be more outgoing and talkative" Mr. Gold nods and makes his way towards the kitchen.

"When that time comes I'm probably going to miss our one word talks" Regina chuckles at this and rolls her eyes at him. "By the way, I do hope you guys found everything with the house alright"

When Regina had told him that they would be spending a couple of weeks in Storybrooke he had immediately started to get the house ready for them.

"Yes, we did. Thank you for getting everything ready for us." It's then that the kids come bounding through the kitchen entrance greeting their 'uncle' at title Gold had taken for himself upon his second visit to Regina in New York.

Soon Gold had to leave them to tend to his shop but not without making plans to meet the next day or later on the day. The family then started to unpack their things and putting them in their respective bedrooms.

When the afternoon rolled around and the need for food became too much for the kids Regina suggested a home cooked meal but the kids really wanted to take a walk around the small town and so they decided on Granny's.

"Look at it this way, if you're going to make an entrance what better way than this." Aiden suggested to Regina who seemed to be nervous as she drove the short distance from their house to the dinner.

"How is walking into a dinner during lunch rush with three kids an entrance?' She questioned jokingly.

"Because we are a whole bunch of hotness, you're hot, I'm hot, Sammy is cute and Alice…well she's Alice" a 'hey' in protest was heard from the back seat making everyone chuckle. "You're a whole different person now. It doesn't matter how you walk in there now, what matters is that you won't be walking in there alone" he tells her and it makes Regina fill like she's invincible.

"You are an amazing person" Regina exclaims making Aiden shrug trying to ignore the small blush covering his cheeks.

"That and I can't wait to see the place explode with drama" He says already making various scenarios of what was about to go down.

Regina shook her head at his giddiness and parks by Granny's. As soon as she got out of the car she could feel the stares start. She went to open the door for Sammy who jumped into her arms as soon as the door opened.

"Let's get some food" She said and started to walk to the dinner. Aiden was the first to walk in, his blue eyes looking everywhere. Alice didn't even take the time to look around she found the closest booth and was already looking through the menu.

When Regina walked in holding Sammy the quiet murmurs began accompanied with glares and confused looks. She ignored all of them and shoved Aiden towards the both Alice had taken over.

"You're back" Regina looked up to meet Ruby's questioning gaze. Ruby's eyes wandered around the booth taking in everyone else.

"Not that is any of your business, but yes, we will be spending the holidays here this year" Regina says motioning to everyone at the booth.

"Does he know you're back?" Ruby asked while pulling out a pen to take their orders. It had been ten years since she had seen the other brunette and she was kind of glad to see her again.

"I don't see why it's any of his business" Aiden could sense the tensed mood so he decides to change the topic.

"I'll have the lasagna" Ruby finally takes her eyes away from Regina and starts taking their orders.

They were happily eating, well as happy as someone who is constantly being glared at can eat when the Charming Clan walked in, all looking rather angry and confused…big surprise there.

"It's true" Snow exclaimed when her eyes found Regina's.

"Nice to see you again, Snow" She greeted knowing full well it would get on the other woman's nerves.

"Wait! She's Snow White?" Aiden asked and Regina nodded "Okay, there was something definitely wrong with that mirror. There's no way she was the fairest of them all."

It's then Snow finally realizes that Regina is not alone.

"Not the time, Aiden" Regina reprimands even though inside she's laughing joyously at the face Snow just made. "Okay guys, seems like our lunch will be cut short" with that Regina pulls out some bills and drops them on the table.

She slides out of the booth and reaches for Sammy's hand. Once Alice was out of the booth she reached out for her Regina's hand.

They moved around the Charming duo and left the dinner ignoring Snow's snarky comments. When they were just a few feet out the front door a mass collided with Regina making Sammy let go off her hand and fall to the ground. Regina for her part instantly bent over to reach for Sammy who was already crying her eyes out. She didn't even make the time to see who it was that had bumped into her.

"You're okay, sweetie" She tried to reassured bringing her into her arms.

"I'm so sorry" the culprit said from somewhere to the side. "I didn't see where I was going" Regina recognized that voice.

"Emma" Emma for her part froze when Regina finally stood up and faced her. They stared at each other until a whimper snapped Regina out of her trance and her attention turned back to a sobbing Sammy. She held her close to her chest and rocked her trying to calm her down.

"It's true. You're really back." She exclaimed not once taking her eyes of off Regina. Suddenly anger took over her body. "How dare you just show up here after ten years"

"I'm not doing this now, especially not in front of my children" With that Regina takes Alice's hand and they make their way to their car, Aiden following close behind keeping an eye on Emma.

"Children? So what? You left one kid and went and got yourself three?" Emma called out after her following close behind ignoring Aiden's glare. Regina handed Sammy to Aiden and went to face the blonde.

"You will _not_ bring my kids into this" the jabbed her finger into Emma's chest to make sure her point was clear.

Emma was seething but one look at Alice's scared filled eyes and Sammy's tear filled ones made her stop whatever she was going to say next. Her eyes met Aiden's who was glaring back ready to step in and defend his mother.

"This conversation isn't over" Emma told Regina.

"What conversation?" With a huff Emma was gone.

"Fairy Tale people have issues" Aiden brought up trying to lighten up the mood "Bet you don't want to be a princess anymore huh, Alice?"

"Who was that, mom?" Alice asked as she wrapped an arm around her mother's waist ignoring her brother's question.

"That was Emma Swan, Snow White's daughter and Storybrooke's sheriff" Sammy's eyes go wide and Regina chuckles at the sight.

They walk around for a bit. Regina points out all the different characters making her children look around in awe. Eventually Sammy starts to fall asleep and they decide to head home to warm up a bit.

"Okay anyone that needs a shower go and take one" With that the oldest kids head upstairs. Regina sets Sammy down on the couch and places a kiss to her now messy black hair before covering her with her favorite ducky blanket.

She heads to the kitchen to get started on a fast and easy meal. She knows she can expect many visitors that night. She's not looking forward to it but the faster she gets this over with the faster they can leave her and her family alone.

Everyone had already eaten when seven rolled around. Regina was giving Sammy a bath while Alice and Aiden watched a movie downstairs.

"Did you have fun today, Bear" Sammy gives her a playful growl then breaks out into giggles.

"Kinda" she answers pointing to the tiny red spot on her knee that she must off gotten when she fell. Regina has had two years to become accustom to how Sammy communicates so she knows what she's trying to say.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that, Bear." She kisses her daughters nose making her laugh "But I'm going to talk to all the mean people so they'll leave us alone"

"No more mean people?" This was the first time since arriving in Storybrooke that Sammy had used more than one word to communicate. This usually happen with Regina and the kids, but there were those rare case when Sammy would also use more word with other's like Gold.

"No more mean people" Regina assures and pulls her out of the tub. She wraps her up in a towel and takes her to the bedroom to get her changed.

Downstairs Aiden and Alice were so engrossed with the scary movie they were watching that they barely register the doorbell going off. They looked at each other, each willing the other to go.

"You go" Alice tells her older brother.

"You go" Aiden says.

"What if it's the killer" Alice says with wide eyes.

"Then we'll miss you" Aiden tells her jokingly earning a swat to the chest from Alice. For an eight year old she sure did have some strength. Aiden got up and went to open the door once it ranged again.

"You suck as an older brother" Alice calls out after him.

"Love you too" He calls as he opens the door to reveal Emma accompanied but the Charming Duo and a very grown Henry. "MOM!" He yells into the house "THERE'S SOMEONE'S LOOKING FOR YOU"

Aiden motions for them to walk inside then walks them towards the living room. Regina comes downstairs holding Sammy ready to reprimand Aiden for yelling in the house, but then she sees what's playing on T.V.

"Aiden, how many times have I told you not to let Alice watch scary movies" she completely ignores the other people standing in the room. She moves towards the couch and sets Sammy down then goes to change the channel to some cartoons "The last time she watched one she had to sleep with me for over a month."

"Sorry" He says giving her an impish smile that lets her know he's not really sorry.

Regina shakes her head and moves her attention towards their current guests. Her eyes seek out Henry's who seems to be having an internal battle. She tells Aiden they will be in the study and to watch Sammy.

Just as she starts to walk Henry does something she did not see coming.

*_So you guy's interested?_


	2. Chapter 2

_*I just want to thank everyone for reviewing and stuff. You guys are awesome._

_ONCE does not belong to me._

**Chapter 2: Why?**

Everyone in the room watched as Henry wrapped his hands around Regina. Regina for her part stiffened as soon as his arms went around her.

"I know it might be too much to ask but please, please hug me back" Henry begged through sobs. It's like her arms had a mind of their own because they were quick to wrap themselves around the grown man.

The hug lasted for a few minutes but no one said anything. They let mother and son have a moment that they both had longed for, for many years.

Eventually Henry let go of Regina and wiped at his yes. Regina gave him a tight smile not knowing what else to do. It was a bit awkward, she wasn't going to lie. She expected angry yelling from him, not this, anything but this.

"I'll just put the girls to bed and then we'll talk" She tells them moving to the couch. Everyone else just stared as Regina got down to business. "Alice, go brush your teeth" the girl in question looked at her mother then at the bowl of popcorn in front of her.

She knew by the look on her mother's face that the decision was final. With one last look at her mother she reached both hands into the bowl and stuffed her mouth with popcorn.

"I swear one of these days you will choke" Regina reprimanded her and pointed towards the stairs. Alice grinned at her…well tried, all Regina saw were a bunch of un-chewed popcorn waiting to pop out of Alice's mouth. "Aiden, sweetie, go and make sure she actually brushes"

Aiden stopped playing with Sammy and bolted up the stairs not wanting to leave his mother alone with their guests for too long.

"Now, let's get you to bed" She tickles Sammy's tummy and carries her up the stairs. Sammy's giggles and squeals carry out throughout the house.

Henry feels a tug at his heart as he watches how Regina is with her kids. He could off had a loving mother like that if only he hadn't been such an asshole back then.

Emma watched with pain in her eyes. In front of her had stood a completely different Regina; This Regina was happy, the smiles weren't fake and that shine in her eyes was brighter than never before.

But what was really killing Emma on the inside was the small shinny wedding band on Regina's finger. She forgot that she was supposed to be furious at her for leaving town, for leaving their son without so much as a goodbye, for leaving her…

After three bed-time stories, checking for monsters and after finally convincing Alice that no deranged killer was going to come for her while she slept, Regina finally came downstairs.

She motioned every towards the study.

"I ask that you refrain from screaming" Regina requests "Alice will probably wake up and think someone is getting murder" a small smile formed on her lips as she said this.

"You left" Henry is the first to speak.

"That was what you wanted."Regina tells him "I believe your words were 'You're dead to me! You should just go and never come back. I have my real mom now' were they not?"

"He was ten" Emma points out angrily "He didn't know what he was saying"

"I think he knew exactly what he was saying. I just gave him what he wanted." Regina argued "For months those words echoed in my mind. Do you have any idea what that felt like?"

"So you decided to skip town?" Snow asked.

"I left because I had nothing left here" Regina hissed at her.

"You didn't say goodbye" Henry speaks up.

"I tried" Regina spoke "but I couldn't do it. How do you tell someone you care for that you're leaving them?"

"I thought I'd never see you again" Henry whispered.

"You weren't" Regina says honestly "But I made a promise to someone, unfortunately…"Regina starts to get teary eyed and so she takes a moment to compose herself. Everyone watches with rapped attention as the once Evil Queen sheds a single tear.

"Are you alright?" Emma asks seeing Regina deep in thought. She knows that whatever is troubling the brunette it has to do with the gold band she keeps absently playing with.

"Yes, I'm fine." Regina tells her nicely "Listen, Henry…"

"How long will you be staying?" asks Henry, interrupting her.

"We will only be here until New Year's" She tells him and his face instantly falls.

"That's not enough time" He's quick to say "I just got to see you again, you can't leave so soon. Three weeks can't make up for ten years"

"I'm sorry Henry, but I have a life outside of this town now and so do my children" she explains feeling sorry for the man that now stood in the place of her son. "Plus you're not that little boy that wanted me gone anymore, you're grown up now. You have a mother" She said motioning to Emma "and a semi-competent set of grandparents" She smiled sweetly at the pair when they huffed at her comment "you don't need me anymore"

"Did you not love me?" He asks making Regina's heart clench in pain and in anger all at the same time. She had loved that boy like no one else I her life. He was her life and he took that love and walked all over it.

"Get out" She tells him firmly.

"What?" he looks at her confused.

"Get out! How dare you ask me such a thing?" She points at the door and he seems to get the point. He looks around for at his family for help.

"Just go, Henry" Emma tells him nudging him towards the door. Henry stomps his way out of the study and seconds later the front door can be heard slamming shut. "Go, make sure he doesn't do something stupid" Emma tells her parents and they walk out also.

"Mom?" Aiden asks rushing into the study. As soon as he heard the door slam shut he had rushed out of his room. He ignores Emma completely and walks up to his mom. "You okay?"

"I'm fine" She tells him kissing his cheek "Could you go warm up some milk for Alice and Sammy" She knew the door slam had woken them up and it was going to be hell putting them back to sleep. As soon as he walks out Sammy and Alice walk in holding hands and rush to their mother. She knew her girls.

As soon as Sammy spots her mom she wants in her arms and as soon as that happened Alice goes to lie on the leather couch that sits in there. Her tired, sleepy, hazel eyes follow Emma all the way there.

"You made Sammy cry" She points out. "I don't like it when Sammy cries" she tells Emma trying to sound menacing.

"Alice, be nice" Regina warns, she knows how her daughter can get. Emma for her part just stands there awkwardly.

"Sorry" she whispers to her mom her eyes never leaving Emma's form.

"Why don't you go get back in bed and I'll bring you some milk in a minute" Regina suggests.

"But I'm scared all over again" Alice whines.

"No one told you to watch a scary movie." Emma watches the argument go back and forth until Regina finally tells Alice it was okay to sleep in her bedroom. "Now go, I'll take Sammy in a minute she's already falling asleep" she said and both Alice and Emma looked at the little girl in Regina's arms.

"Just give me a moment and I'll be back" Emma nodded and watched as Regina disappeared out the door. She looked around and spotted the alcohol selection, might as well have something to drink while she waits, right?

About ten minutes later Regina walked back in.

"I see you've helped yourself to a drink" Regina comments as she struts through the door. Emma being startled chokes on her drink spitting it everywhere around her. She wipes at her mouth and tries to recover her cool. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine" She tells Regina, her voice rough and scratchy.

"I'm going to head to bed are you going to be okay?" Aiden asks coming into the study, interrupting them.

"Yes, go on to bed" Aiden nods and starts to head out only to stop and look at Emma. After a once over he leaves, leaving his mother with the blonde.

"You have some very protective…kids" Emma tells her trying out the word.

"Is that really why you staid? To talk about how my children are protective of their family?" Regina asks taking a sit on her desk chair.

"Not really" she tells her, taking on a serious tone "I just wanted to ask for a favor"

"Which is?" she's curious as to what it can be.

"That you let Henry get to know…this you, I know it will only be three weeks but it would mean the world to him. It might help him get the closure he needs" Regina thinks the request over for a bit before giving Emma a small nod in agreement.

"The least I could do, I suppose" Emma smiles in gratitude, she knows how much this would mean to Henry.

"Thank you" Emma sets her drink down and Regina takes a moment to look her over. She looked nothing like the Emma she had left behind those many years ago. Something about her was missing, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

She didn't have that fun and annoying vive Regina knew, but she supposed that after ten years people are bound to change.

Emma for her part looked on confused, the ring that had been on Regina's finger was no longer there. Was her mind playimg some sort of crazy joke on her?

"It's not there anymore" she mumbled to herself, but Regina managed to hear her.

"What's not there anymore?" she asked confused.

"The ring" she pointed out. She pointed to her own finger demonstrating what she was talking about. Regina seemed to understand what she was talking about because she nodded and made quick to speak. "Are you married?"

"Alice beliefs the ring is some sort of magical thing that will keep her from ever been hurt by monsters" Regina tells her "As for the married part, yes, I…" she didn't even get to finish because the blonde was already half way out the house.

"Sheriff!" she called out after the blonde but it was to no use. "Emma!" she tried again closing in on the blonde who was about to open the front door. She managed to reach the sheriff just before she opened the door big enough to walk out. She grabbed Emma by the shoulder and turned her around pushing her against the door closing the door in the process. "What the hell just happen?" she asked.

"I need to go" Emma tells her not meeting her eyes. "It's getting late"

Regina doesn't believe a single word that just came out of the blonde's mouth but lets her go anyway. She opens the door for her and walks her out. Emma ignores her and continues to walk, not once acknowledging Regina's presence next to her. When they get to the sidewalk Emma starts walking down the street not even bothering to wish Regina a goodnight.

Regina stares after the blonde for a bit before walking back inside to get ready for bed. As soon as she lays down on her bed two small bodies' cuddles up to her. She tries her hardest not to think about how strange Emma had acted when leaving.

It ends up bugging her all night making her only get a few hours of sleep just like the night before. Just like the night before she wakes up to a knock on the door. She disentangles herself from her little girls and goes to answer the door.

She was expecting Gold with breakfast again not a frantic looking Snow White.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it" is the first thing that comes out of her mouth. Whatever was going on she just knew that they were going to blame her.

"It's Emma" leaves Mary Margaret's mouth. This catches Regina's attention, maybe it has something to do with why she was acting so strange last night. "Henry says she didn't come home last night. You saw her last, did she tell you anything?"

"No, she left about twenty minutes after you guys did" Regina explains "She was acting strange though"

"What did you guys talk about?" Snow asks her.

"She wanted me to give Henry a chance to get to know this me and then she asked me if I was married, after that she kind off just got up and walked out" Snow's eye immediately go to Regina's ring finger, her eyes widening at what she sees.

"You're married" She exclaims "Of course she would react this way. She's probably off drinking her feeling away. I need to call David" Regina starts to get confused. Why would Emma react like this?

"Mom?" Regina turns towards the voice and spots Mary-Alice standing a couple feet away clad in her baby blue pajamas. By the time Regina turned back to Mary Margaret, she was already half way down the street.

"Seriously?" does no one in that family know what a conversation is? What is it with them just up and leaving without another word?

She shakes her head and tries to focus on her daughter. Whatever it is that's going on it has nothing to do with her…well at least she's hoping it has nothing to do with her.

After a light breakfast she drives everyone to Mr. Gold's shop. The kids' wanted to see all the stuff he kept there and it worked perfectly for her too because now she could ask Rumple if he knew what was going on in the Charming family.

"What happened to not wanting to know what went on in town?" he asked when Regina asked him about the last ten years.

"Blame it on my curiosity" She told him, eager to find out what had happen with the blonde over the last ten years.

"You leaving wasn't just hard on Henry. The Sheriff took it just as hard, if not worst" He told her. Why would she be affected by her leaving? When Mr. Gold saw that Regina was not getting what he was trying to say he decided to be blunt "She was in love with you, Regina."

"This is not funny, Gold" Regina growls at him. Of course the blonde wasn't in love with her, they hated each other. "Plus it that would she gotten over it after ten years?"

"Regina, my dear, you know there's one form of love that one cannot simply overcome and move on" He stared as it came to Regina. "You should know what type of love it is that I'm talking about?" Her mouth fell open slightly, her eyes widen at the realization of what he was talking about.

"True Love" she whispered.

_*What did you guys think?_


	3. Chapter 3

_*Hope everyone had a great Christmas or whatever it is that you celebrate. _

_ONCE does not belong to me._

**Chapter 3: Chances **

Everyone stared as Regina paced back and forth. She had been doing this for some time now; every time someone tried to get her to stop she would just start to ramble on about how it couldn't be possible.

It was crazy to even think about such a thing being possible. There was no way the Savior was in love with the Evil Queen…at least that's what Regina kept telling herself over and over.

They were just supposed to come and celebrate the holidays, not have a run in with drama. Seriously, did it ever stop with this people? Regina was actually starting to think it would have been better if they had hated her.

Suddenly she stopped and turned to face her family. They waited anxiously to see what she had to say.

"We're leaving" She stated and started to walk out the shop door, only to turn right back around to get Sammy. Once Sammy was secure in her arms she straightened out and tried again for a proper and dramatic storm out.

"What are you talking about? We can't leave, we just got here" Aiden pointed out as he chased after his mother. It's like she doesn't hear what he's saying because she just keeps on walking ahead. "Will you just stop for a moment" he managed to say through shallow breaths. "Jesus, for a lady your age you sure can move"

"Did you just call me old?" Her eyebrows knit together as she asks. She waits tapping her foot against the pavement impatiently…or trying to look impatient, when really she just wanted to laugh at her son's posture. He was so out of shape.

"Yes, but technically I also called you athletic, so you can't really be mad" He tells her taking a couple of deep breaths trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"Your logic makes no sense, sweetheart" He shrugs.

"Nothing he says makes sense" Alice pipes in loving any moment were she can make fun of her older brother. Her cheeky smile makes everyone smile, except for Aiden who closes his eyes out on her letting her know she better run. She does.

"Guys, Guys! This is not the…" and they were off, no longer listening to her "Don't run in the streets!" she called out for them. She and Gold watched them run around like little kids high on sugar until they reached the park.

Regina took Sammy to the play structure and Alice soon joined. She left them in Aiden's hands and she went to take a sit next to Mr. Gold at the nearest park bench.

"I can't do this" She told him not once taking her eyes away from her girl playing around with Aiden. "It was supposed to be a quick, quiet trip to my home town. Now there's all this drama going on. I've only been here for two days and things are already getting out of hand"

"It wouldn't be Storybrooke without drama, my dear" He points out. "You can't run away from this Regina. You did for ten years already, stay and deal with this." He tells her getting serious. "Are you really going to tell me that seeing her after all this time didn't bring some sort of emotion?"

She lays her head on his shoulder and lets out a loud sigh. What is she supposed to do now? For god's sake she hasn't even had a decent conversation with the blonde. Yet she can't deny that there wasn't some sort of feeling at seeing her again.

It felt like all those times from back before the curse broke. When she would get on her nerves just to see the way her forehead wrinkled in anger and her mouth turn into a small, barely noticeable pout. How she would make sassy remarks just to have Emma huff in frustration in that way Regina loved. All those times she would pick pointless matters to argue over just to spend more time with the blonde.

The way her stomach felt like it was going to explode with millions of butterflies. How her heart would flutter just at the thought of the blonde. But then the curse broke and everything, every little feeling went away and turned into loneliness and sadness.

"What if I lose her too?" She asks quietly, so quietly she's not even sure he heard her.

"It's been four years, Regina. Let go, and love again" He knew this was hard for her. She didn't know anything else, except the loss that came with love. The heartbreak and pain…

"The kid's" She tells him.

"You don't need to worry about us mom. All we want is for you to be happy" Aiden speaks up. Regina whips her head around to face her son. "Like uncle said, it's been four years. Love doesn't come easily, mom, so take your chance." The look in his eyes told Regina that he was being sincere and his smile told her he was rooting for her.

"What he said" Alice agreed. They all turned their attention to the last member of the family. Sammy just stared right back not knowing what was going on. She gave them a toothy smile and to then that was her agreeing so the other two kids let out a cheer.

"We should get you guys home. You've been outside for a while now and it's really cold" Mr. Gold suggested. The last thing he wanted was for the girls to get sick during Christmas time. "Plus it's getting close to lunch time" Alice of course instantly smiles at the thought of food, making her family shake their heads at her antics.

As they walked towards Regina's mansion the kids came across a flyer for the Winter Festival. After begging to go, Regina relented and promised to take them later on the night. While they were enjoying their lunch a knock interrupted them.

"Has she come by here?" Is the first thing Mary Margaret asked when Regina opened the door "We've looked everywhere for her and can't seem to find her"

"We haven't been here all morning" by now Mr. Gold has joined them as well. "Does this happen often?" she asks.

"Hasn't for a while but then you showed up and well…"Regina nods in understanding. She closes her eyes for a moment trying to think where the blonde could be and it's when it comes to her.

"I need you to watch the kids" She tells Mr. Gold who nods a small smile playing at his lips "I'll be back" with that she walks passed a confused Snow White and gets into her rental car.

The drive doesn't take much time. She's pretty sure the blonde will be there, it's the only place no one will step foot near it. No one did after the curse broke.

She parked and walked the short distance to the play structure. It was muddy from the melted snow, making her walk extra careful. She tightens her hand around the blanket she pulled out of the car and continues towards were she knows she'll find the blonde.

When she reaches the playground she can see beer bottles lying around. She shakes her head and looks around for any sign of the sheriff.

She sees it when she looks up, boots sticking out from the small red tunnel. She feels like she should take a picture to blackmail her later on with it, because that is just childish.

"Emma?" she calls out when she's at the top of the latter. The boots moves a bit indicating that she was heard. Seconds later Emma's head pops out from the small tunnel.

"What are you doing here?" she asks. Regina can see the bags under her eyes, everything about Emma screams tired. "How did you find me?"

"Can we talk about this once we're inside the car, please?" with that she starts to go down the latter. "Wait you are conscious enough to go down the latter, right? You're not too drunk, are you?"

Emma shrugs and a loud burp leaves he mouth making her laugh. Regina got her answer. She climbs back up and for the first time in ten years she practices magic again. She transports the blonde and herself to where she left the car.

She quickly wrapped the blanket around Emma trying to get her warm. She tries to get her in the car but the blonde wouldn't relent. She refused to get in.

"Get in" she ordered but Emma just tighten her arms around the blanket and shook her head. "Emma, I'm not playing, get in" when Emma shook her head again she huffed in frustration and pulled out her cell phone.

She called Gold to ask him to take the kids back to his shop for a bit. She assured him Emma was okay, this served to calm Mary Margaret down a bit.

Within seconds they were standing in Regina's bedroom. When the purple fog cleared up she helped Emma to her bed.

"I'm going to go get you some coffee" she told her and left the bedroom. Mr. Gold had yet to get the kids out so she saw them out and promised to see them in a bit. She sent Mary Margaret home promising to look after Emma and with much reluctance Snow left.

She prepared some coffee and started for the stairs.

"What are you doing? I left you upstairs" Emma had made her way downstairs while she was prepping the coffee and was now leaning against the couch.

"You did, but now I'm downstairs" Emma pointed out, somewhat out of it. Regina shook her head and handed the coffee over. Emma seemed to get the point because she started drinking it. "Who told you?"Even in her inebriated state Emma knew someone had told Regina the reasons behind her disappearance act.

"You need sleep" Regina told her choosing not to answer Emma's question "You didn't actually spend the night out there, did you?" considering the temperatures at this time of the year in Maine, she was pretty sure the blonde hadn't but she wanted to know for sure.

"Nope, snuck into Granny's to get away from the cold, went back this morning" Emma explained as she took a sit on the couch. "How did you know where to look for me? So, who told you? Was it my mother, Henry? Who?"

"I used to go there after the curse broke. It's a great place to think" She refilled Emma's cup and proceeded to join her on the couch. "Only place no one would think to look for you" she told her "Does it really matter who told me?"

She watches as Emma continues to drink her coffee. They don't say anything until Regina suggests Emma to lie down. They end up in her bedroom and she helps Emma get under the blankets.

"You must think I'm pathetic" Emma comments after a while. "This was not the way I picture myself in your bed" she tried to joke but at the look Regina gave, she knew it wasn't a time for jokes.

"Emma, you need to sleep. Get some rest, then we can talk about what's going on" Regina tried to reason with the blonde.

"Why? It doesn't really matter anymore, does it? It won't change the fact that you're married or than I'm just some piss poor drunk. I've never envied someone as much, as I envy the man who put a ring on your finger. He gets to call you his." Emma rambles on, her drunken mind bringing all those thoughts that have crossed her mind since she saw Regina for the first time again.

"She" Regina tells her. Emma looks at her confused, not knowing what she's talking about "I married a woman, Aiden's mother to be more precise"

"She's lucky" Emma whispers.

"She was…" Regina starts "She died four years ago"

"I'm sorry" Emma says a bit louder taking Regina's hand in hers. Regina smiles in gratitude. She doesn't know what else to say after that so she finally takes Regina's advice and tries to get some sleep.

Once Regina knew Emma was asleep she decided to start getting clothes ready for the girls' for the Winter Festival. Once that was done she decided to call Mr. Gold and have him bring the kids back so that they had time to get ready.

She got Alice into the bath and proceeded to help her get ready. Then she gave Sammy a bath as well, but she didn't have time to get her dressed because as soon as she was wrapped in a towel in her mother's arms the four year old fell asleep.

The day had finally caught up with her and Regina didn't have the heart to wake her up. She did her best to put her in a baggy shirt without waking her up and then put her under her ducky covers. A nap would do her good.

All through this she kept avoiding Aiden's persistent questions about what she was going to do about the whole Emma thing. She avoided the questions because she, herself, had no idea what she was going to do.

Was she ready to give True Love a try?

"Aiden, sweetheart, you're forgetting that my life is no longer in this town. Our life's are in New York." Regina tells him as she combs through Alice's black hair. "Why are you pushing this so much?"

"I go off to college in a few months, mom. I want to know someone is going to be taking care of you that someone is going to be making you happy." Regina smiles at her son's thoughtfulness "Someone that you can come home and tell them about your day. Someone that you'll be able to share all of Sammy's and Alice's many more firsts with, someone that will always be there for you" she pulls him into a hug and kisses his forehead.

"So thoughtful, just like your mother" she rubs her thumb over his cheek "Someday you're going to make someone very happy"

"Maybe, but for now I want you to be happy and I know the snoring blonde in the next room can make that happen" He said nodding his head towards Regina's bedroom. "It can be one of those Christmas romances, like in sappy movies."

"The ones we make fun of?" Alice piped in. This earned her a small push from her brother.

"We'll see. Now go finish getting ready." With that Aiden left the room, already thinking of ways to get his mother to give the blonde a chance. Perhaps this time he would get better results than when he set up his mother with Markus, his friend's father, four months ago.

Regina finished up with Alice and decided to go get ready herself. She kept from making too much noise so she wouldn't wake up the blonde, who was in fact snoring, from waking up. She showered and got dress in some skin tight jeans and a nice red, Christmas sweater.

Once she was done with her makeup and fixing her hair, she decided to finally wake the slumbering blonde. She called out her name a few times and when that didn't work she started to shake her a bit. Slowly and with a groan, Emma finally opened her eyes.

"You need to get up and get ready" Regina told her, pulling the covers back.

"Ready? For what?" Emma asked through a yawn.

"We're going to the Winter Festival" Regina started to pull Emma out of bed, when she was finally off the bed she pushed her towards the bathroom, towel in hand. "Shower, I put some clothes in there that you can use. Oh and there is also a toothbrush there, wash your teeth because you're breath smells terrible" Emma didn't have a chance to talk back because the bathroom door was already closing behind Regina.

While Emma was in the shower Regina went and got Sammy up. She got her dressed and ready as well. By the time Emma was done getting ready all the kids were downstairs waiting to go.

They decided to walk to where it was being held because it was close and there was no point in driving such distance. Emma walked behind the family, thinking back on her day.

"You have three weeks" she heard from her side.

"What?" she asked Aiden, who had started to walk beside her.

"Three weeks, that's the time you have to win my mother's heart over."He explained "You already have some of it so it shouldn't be hard."

"It's not too late?" she asked starring after Regina.

"Never too late for True Love" Emma swallowed and he continued "That's what you guys say right? Your mother and father and what not?" She chuckles at this.

"I never thought I'd see her again" She comments after a bit.

"Perhaps fate is giving you another chance." He tells her "Make it count, blondie" with that he joins his mother's side.

When they get there everyone wants to do and go see different things. She lets Aiden take Alice to buy some cotton candy, while she takes Sammy to buy some hot chocolate.

They walk around for a bit, looking around. Then Mr. Gold spots them and he takes the kids to play some of the games the town had set up.

She suggests a walk to Emma.

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier" Emma apologizes.

"It's alright" She smiles at the blonde "I missed being able to see the stars" She tells Emma as she stares up into the sky. "They're so clear, so bright." Emma nods in agreement "Why didn't you say anything back then?" she asks getting serious.

"I didn't know. After you left, I started looking for you, at first I thought I was doing it for Henry but as time went on I realized I was doing it for myself. When I couldn't find you, when all my searches came up empty, it started to drive me mad, I almost lost myself, that's when I knew" Emma tells her, not taking her yes away from the night sky.

"I told Rumple to do anything he could to keep anyone from this town ever finding me" Regina tells her, finally letting Emma know why she couldn't find her. "I suppose this is my fault as well"

"No, I' m to blame" Emma assured her.

"I'm not sorry" Regina tells her after a bit "Leaving got me a loving wife, whom I loved very much, and three beautiful, wonderful children. All of which seem to want you to sweep me of my feet" Emma looks at her at this "True Love works both ways, Emma"


End file.
